R142 (New York City Subway car)
service departs Gun Hill Road in The Bronx. | interiorimage = R142 interior.jpg | interiorcaption = Interior of an R142 car. | service = 1999-onward | manufacturer = Bombardier Transportation | factory = Plattsburgh, New York | family = | numberbuilt = | refurbishment = | replaced = | formation = 5 car sets (2 A cars and 3 B cars) | fleetnumbers = 6301-7180, 1101-1250 | operator = New York City Subway | depots = East 180th Street Yard, 239th Street Yard, Mosholu Yard | lines = and | yearconstruction = 1999-2003 | yearservice = | yearscrapped = | numberconstruction = | numberbuilt = 1,030 | numberservice = 1,030 (900 in revenue service during rush hours) | numberscrapped = | carbody = Stainless steel with fiberglass blind end bonnets | carlength = | width = | height = | floorheight = | platformheight = | entrylevelorstep = | art-sections = | doors = 6 per car | maxspeed = | weight = (A car) (B car) | capacity = 176 (A car) 188 (B car) | acceleration = 2.5 MPHPS | deceleration = 2.5 MPHPS (full service), 3.2 MPHPS (emergency) | traction = Alstom ONIX propulsion system AC Traction Motors model: 4LCA1640A | engine = | poweroutput = per motor axle; per 5 car set | transmission = | aux = SAFT 195 AH battery (B car) | powersupply = | gauge = | electricsystem = 625 VDC Third Rail | brakes = Dynamic braking propulsion system; WABCO RT-5 tread brake system | safety = }} The R142 is the model class of the newest generation of IRT cars for the New York City Subway. Built by Bombardier in Plattsburgh, New York and Barre, Vermont from 1999–2002, the fleet, along with the R142A, are the new backbone of the IRT fleet."Some New Subway Cars Put Into Service Monday" NY1 - 10 July 2000. Retrieved on 24 April 2008 Background The 1,030 R142 cars have Alstom ONIX AC propulsion, electronic braking, automatic climate control, and an on-board intercom system. The R142 and the R142A was partly designed by Antenna Design. http://www.antennadesign.com/ The first R142s were delivered in November 1999. Regular service began in mid-2000 after several months of testing. The R142s and R142As replaced all of the Redbirds—the R26, R28, R29, R33, R33 WF, R36 and R36 WF IRT cars. There are two types of cars: "A" (cab at one end) and "B" (no cabs). "A" cars are powered with four traction motors each. "B" cars are powered by two traction motors at the number two end (car ends are numbered on the lower body just above the truck).http://www.nycsubway.org/perl/show?3427Watch in High QualityOf the two detached trucks in front of 6735, the one directly in front is an R142 trailer truck and the second one in front is an R142 motor truck The trains are linked up in A-B-B-B-A sets (Bo'Bo'-Bo'2'-Bo'2'-Bo'2'-Bo'Bo), but also can be linked in sets of 4, 6, 9, or 11 cars. The R142s currently operate on the , and services. Recorded announcements The R142 and R142As were the first cars to feature recorded announcements. An announcement for a station and the next stop comes in the configuration of station name, subway line transfers, connections to other forms of transportation, and if the station has a bus connection to LaGuardia Airport or John F. Kennedy International Airport. After the doors open, the announcements tell the destination, line, local or express service, and next stop. The door warning is then played and the doors close with the standard tones. The recorded announcements are by: * Jessica Ettinger-Gottesman, 1010 WINS Anchor: Announcements on the Lexington Avenue Line (4')('5)(6''') * Melissa Kliner: original announcements on the and outside of Manhattan; these have since been re-recorded by Ettinger-Gottesman * Diane Thompson: announcements on the Broadway – Seventh Avenue Line ( ). * Charlie Pellett: "Stand Clear of the Closing doors, please" and various public announcements, such as safety announcements, announcements about a delay, and station transfers. These people were news anchors with Bloomberg Radio at the time the announcements were recorded. Since then, Ettinger-Gottesman and Pellett are now at 1010 WINS-AM and Sirius Satellite Radio working with Howard Stern and his Howard 100 news team.http://nycsubway.org/cars/r142.html R142 on NYC Subway.org Examples '''On a Bronx-bound 5 Express train stopping at 125th Street: and Trains. Connection is available to Metro–North, Transfer is available to the M60 bus to LaGuardia Airport". (doors open) (Jessica Ettinger-Gottesman) "This is a Bronx-bound Express train. The next stop is 138th Street – Grand Concourse." (Charlie Pellett) "Stand clear of the closing doors, please." (doors close) 5 Train Departs 125th Street.}} If a train is being rerouted from its normal route, the proper announcements will change. For example, if a '''2' train is traveling via the IRT Lexington Avenue Line, Jessica Ettinger-Gottesman's voice is used to announce the incoming and next stations, since her voice is used for the , , and , the three services which normally run on this line. Diane Thompson's voice, however, is used to inform passengers of the train number, destination, and express/local designation. , , , , and trains". (doors open) ''(Diane Thompson) "This is a Bronx-bound Express train via the Lexington Avenue Line. (Jessica Ettinger Gottesman) The next stop is Grand Central – 42nd Street. (Charlie Pellett) "Stand clear of the closing doors, please." (doors close)}} '''On a train via the line (When the is rerouted due to construction along the IRT Lenox Avenue Line) at Cathedral Parkway – 110th Street'" A Ride on the IRT R142 (2) train via (1) from 103rd to 137th Street" Retrieved on 19 June 2010 Local train via the Line. The next stop is 116th Street – Columbia University." (Charlie Pellett) "Stand clear of the closing doors, please." (doors close)}} See also * R142A (New York City Subway car) References External links *Bombardier - R142 *nycsubway.org - NYC Subway Cars: R142 *R142 Motor Truck *R142 Traction Motor *Car Status/Assignment *Train Set Assignments Category:1999 introductions Category:Bombardier multiple units Category:New York City Subway passenger equipment